The field of the invention is automotive transmissions and the invention relates more particularly to the conversion of a Volkswagen brand four speed manual transmission to a five speed manual transmission. The air-cooled Volkswagen automobile was made for many years and a large number of the original automobiles are still being used by Volkswagen enthusiasts. These original automobiles are being fitted with more powerful, better cooled engines, safer braking systems and more elaborate interiors. With improved highway construction and the increased interset in off-road use, the original four speed transmission has been found deficient. Various attempts have been made to modify the four speed transmission and some attempts have gone so far as to place a Porsche brand of transmission into the original Volkswagen. This, however, requires modification of the pan and frame horns and special motor mounts had to be fabricated. The Porsche transmission is very expensive and such conversion was economically unfeasible for all but the most rapid enthusiast. Another approach was locating a fifth gear outside of the original transmission case, but this, of course, led to numerous additional problems and to date, no one has been successful in providing an economical way to convert the original four speed transmission to a five speed transmission.